Tonight
by SaltyJ15
Summary: My response to sev_snape_is_god's challenge on WIKTT. Short and to the point. Hermione is ticked at Severus, but he manages to please her. Takes place in my "Arithmancy Problems" universe. Not to many spoilers.


Disclaimer:  Characters belong to J.K. Rowling I am just playing with them.  This is in response to the "Tonight I Wanna be your Man" Challenge on WIKTT.  The song is sung by Andy Griggs.  No money is being made, just having fun.  This is my first attempt at a challenge story and my first song-fic so bear with me.  This takes place in the same universe as my story "Arithmancy Problems" which can be found at FFN.

Tonight

By

Saltyj15

            Hermione walked quickly towards her quarters, all she wanted to do was sit down and relax.  The last couple of weeks had been so hectic, it was the end of the Fall Term and most of the students were headed home in the morning for the Christmas Holiday.  Three weeks of peace and quiet.  Three weeks to get her marriage back on track.  In the last month the only time she saw him was at meals, and briefly in the morning while they were rushing to get ready for classes.  She had been upset with him more often than not lately it was almost like he wanted to be anywhere but with her.  He had students in detention almost every night and if he didn't have detentions to oversee he was busy working on other things for the rest of the staff.  Then last weekend it had looked like they would finally get some time alone together and then he got an owl from Draco inviting him to his stag party.  So off he went with Draco, Harry, Ron, Hagrid, Sirius and Remus to some pub in London for a guys only party.  She had been so upset with him that she had hardly talked to him all week, and had planned on giving him an earful tonight.  

            Of course the thought of the six of them together peacefully was almost enough to make her smile.  If someone would have told her ten years ago that they would be out together by choice and not by force she would have had them committed to St. Mungos.  A lot had changed over the last several years.  One being that Draco had joined the Order and had been a spy against his father and the other Death Eaters in the last war against Voldemort, in fact he had been the one who rescued her husband, Severus Snape.  And now he, Draco Malfoy, member of one of the oldest, pure blooded, wizarding families was marrying a muggle woman.  Harry and Ron were both married, Harry and Ginny got married shortly after the war and have a beautiful little girl and Ron married an American witch and they were expecting their first child.  She and Severus had been married for almost two years now and her best friends had finally put their past judgments behind them and accepted Severus for who he was.  

            Hermione had voiced her displeasure over Severus going to the stag party, but he told her that they had three weeks to be alone over the holidays.  Which she argued wasn't entirely true considering they would be visiting both of their families for Christmas and were expected at Harry and Ginny's for New Year's Eve.  

            So there she was at her door and once again severely angry with Severus.  She opened the door and the room stayed pitch black.  "What the?" she asked when the candles didn't ignite when she stepped through the door.  "Severus?"

            When he didn't answer she pulled out her wand. "Lumos" she stated.  A row of candles lit up making a path to their bedroom.  Then she heard music coming from the wireless in their room.  

'Baby light a couple candles' 

            She followed the candles to the bedroom.  "Severus, where are you?"  As she went through the door it shut and locked behind her.

_'Lock the bedroom door, put on some sweet soul music.'_

            She listened to the music as it played line by line, "Severus, what are you up too?"

            "Shh, just listen and wait," she heard him whisper from somewhere in the darkened room.  Then another line from the song played out.

_'Throw a blanket on the floor.'_

            A plush white blanket appeared on the floor.  She waited for the next line.  

_"Surrender to my patient hands.'_

            She then felt Severus' arms wrap around her waist as he pulled her to him, she could then feel his breath against her ear as he whispered along with the music, _"All week I've been your husband, tonight I wanna be your man." _

            He then turns her around to face him and continues to sing in a soft voice.  Hermione felt herself going weak in the knees; she never knew that he could sing so well.  _"It hit me just this morning, when I passed you in the hall, I swear I caught you looking, like you don't know me at all, let me show you who I am, all week I've been your husband, tonight I wanna be your man."_

As he was singing he led Hermione to the blanket and as they sat down a bottle of wine with two glasses appeared next to a vase filled with red roses.  The cork pooped by its self and the wine poured into the glasses.  Hermione briefly took her eyes from his to watch the glasses fill and move towards them.  They both grabbed a glass and then Severus lifted her chin so that she was looking at him again, he then continued to sing.  _"I'll always be your cover when you're cold, when the world lines up against you, I'm the safe place you can go.  Now and then we need to find some time to be in love, just be in love."_

            "Oh Severus," she began but he stopped her with a passionate kiss.  She felt his tongue along her lips and opened them to allow him entry.  He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.  The music continued to play as they explored each other's bodies and slowly removed their clothes.  They put aside their glasses and lay down on the blanket.  A silk sheet appeared and covered them and Severus continued to sing.

            _"Now the whole world's in bed sleeping, I think we're finally alone, if the fireplace starts ringing, we'll pretend like we're not home, cause any fool would understand, all week I've been your husband, tonight I wanna be your man."_

Hermione smiled at the change of words and he continued, _"Let me show you who I am."_

            He then began to kiss her face, neck and down to her breasts taking each one into his mouth.  _"All week I've been your husband, tonight I wanna be your man."_

He then positioned himself over her and in one graceful movement was deep inside her.  _"Just forget about that wedding band, all week I've been your husband, tonight I wanna be your man."_

Hermione looked up into her lover's eyes and hers filled with tears when she saw the love and any anger that lingered, which wasn't much, immediately vanished.  "Oh Severus, that was beautiful.  I never knew you could sing like that."

            "Not as beautiful as you my love, and thank you, I never knew I could sing like that either, you bring out the best in me."

            "Not yet I haven't," Hermione smiled wickedly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him deeper inside her.  

            They made slow passionate love and after they had both climaxed Severus rolled off of her and pulled her close to him.  "I love you Hermione."

            "I love you too."

            "I am sorry I have taken you for granted lately."

            "I am sorry I have done the same."

            "Don't ever leave me."

            "Keep surprising me with songs and love making and I won't."

            "Deal."

            "How did you come up with the song?"

            "It is a muggle country song that I heard last weekend."

            "It was beautiful."

            "Again, not half as beautiful as you my love."  He kissed her again, and she moved on top of him.  "What are you doing?"

            "Well, now it is time for me to be your woman." She grinned impishly as she began to kiss her way down his chest.

            "Oh, Gods."  Severus moaned.  "You are definitely my woman."

The End

Thank you for sticking with me til the end.  Let me know what you think.  Thanks also to sev_snape_is_god for posting the challenge.  I love the song and immediately had this pop in to my head.  


End file.
